Female Protagonists
List of games with canon female protagonists (not including games where you can choose a female protagonist as an option or only has a female protagonist for a short time) 0-9: * 4PM (Simulation) * 10 Days with My Devil (Visual Novel) (Romance) * 100% Orange Juice (Board Game) * 1000 Words (Visual Novel) * 12 Labours of Hercules III: Girl Power(Strategy)(Time Management) * 1931: Scheherazade at the Library of Pergamum (Role Playing Game)(Visual Novel) (Romance) * 199X (Role Playing Game) * 1st Teen Story: Lollipop Love (Visual Novel) (Romance) * 2nd Teen Story: X-mas (Visual Novel) (Romance) * 2/2 Lover - Angels and Demons aka 2/2 Kareshi - Tenshi to Akuma (Visual Novel) (Romance) * 2 Minutes for Roughing (Visual Novel)(Romance) * 3 Minutes to Midnight (Puzzle) * 404Sight (Action) * 5 Star Resort Franchise (Match 3) *9 Clues: The Secret of Serpent Creek (Hidden Object) *9 Clues 2: The Ward (Hidden Object) *99 Spirits (Role Playing Game) A''': * a2 ~a due~ ®(Visual Novel) * Abduction (Action)(Horror) * Abigail (Visual Novel) (Same sex romance) * ABYSS CRAWLERS (Role Playing Game) (Action) * Abyss Odyssey (Action) (Platformer) * Abyss: The Wraiths of Eden (Hidden Object) * Abducted (Action) * Academy Hetalia: Give back those pants! (Fanfic)(Visual Novel) * Acceleration of SUGURI Franchise (Bullethell) * Acid Nimbus (Action)(Free) * Across The Night To You (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Action Girlz Racing (Racing) * Adventure Bar Story & Adventure Labyrinth Story (Role Playing Game) * Adventure on the Other Side (Visual Novel) * Adventure Pop (Match 3) * The Adventures of Elena Temple (Adventure) * The Adventures of Marigold the Elf (Visual Novel)(Romance(Adult Content) * Aeon Flux (Action) * AER - Memories of Old (Action) * Aerannis (Action) (Trans woman protagonist) * AeternoBlade (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Aeternum (Action) *Afternoon in Depression (Visual Novel) * After The Bell Rings (Visual Novel)(Same sex romance) * After School Affairs (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express (Puzzle) * Agatha Knife (Puzzle) * Agent Walker: Secret Journey (Hidden Object) * AIdol (Visual Novel) * AIRHEART - Tales of broken Wings (Action) * AIRIS (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same sex Romance) * Akai Ito (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same sex Romance) *Akaneiro (Visual Novel) *Akane (Action) *Akane the Kunoichi (Action)(Romance) *Akumangel: The Madhouse Swing (Visual Novel) *Alchemy Mysteries: Prague Legends (Hidden Object) *Aldynes (Bullethell) * Aleste Franchise (Bullethell) *Alexia Crow and the Cave of Heroes (Puzzle)(Hidden Object) *Alias (Action) *Alice's Adventures. Hidden Object (Hidden Object) * Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland (Puzzle) * Alice in the Country of Hearts (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Alice`s Magical Mahjong (Puzzle) * Alice’s Tea Cup Madness (Time Management) * Alice Greenfingers (Time Management) * Alien: Blackout (Simulation)(Horror) * Alien Isolation (Action)(Horror) *Alice: Love & Labyrinth (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Alien Trilogy (Action) * Alien Resurrection (Action) * Alien Syndrome (2007 Reboot) (Action) * Aliens Go Home Run (Action) * Alisia Dragoon (Platformer) * Alluna And Brie (Visual Novel)(RPG) * Allusions: A Vampire Story (Visual Novel) * Alma (Platformer) * Alone in the Dark: Jack in the Dark (Puzzle)(Horror) * Along the Edge (Visual Novel) * Aloners (Visual Novel) * Along the Edge (Visual Novel) * Alwa's Awakening (Platformer) *Always Remember Me (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Amaranto ((Visual Novel) (Same Sex Romance) * Amazing Princess Sarah (Action)(Platformer) * Amaranth (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Amanrathine Voyage Franchise (Hidden Object) * The Amazing Adventures of Lady Fanny Featherstone (Platformer) * The Amazing Shinsengumi: Heroes in Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) * The Amber Throne (Role Playing Game) * Amber's Airline - High Hopes (Time Management) * Amber's Magic Shop (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Amelie’s Cafe Franchise (Visual Novel) * American McGee’s Alice Franchise (Action)(Horror)(Implied rape) * American Girl Franchise * Amgine Park (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Amihailu in Dreamland (Role Playing Game)(Free) * Amnesia: Memories (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Amphora (Puzzle) *Amy (Horror) * Amy’s Fantasies (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content)(Rape) *Anaheim Girl’s Love Story (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Anathema (Action) *Anaksha Franchise (Action) *Anchorhead (Text Adventure) * Angel Beats! Track Zero (Visual Novel) * My Angel Romance (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Angelica Weaver: Catch Me When You Can (Hidden Object) *Anicon - Animal Complex (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Anima: Gate of Memories (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Animal Lover (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Animarathon XVI: Operation Ohio (Visual Novel) *Anime Studio Simulator (Visual Novel) *Anna Franchise (Visual Novel)(Adult Content) *Anna’s Quest (Puzzle) *Another Code Franchise (Puzzle) *Anonymous ME (Action) *Another Sight (Puzzle) *Anticipation, Apprehension, Adolescence (Visual Novel) *Anyo’s Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Aoishiro (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * April was a Fool (Visual Novel) * Aquaria (Action)(Romance) * Arabian Nights: Desert Heat Love (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Arabian Nights Love Story (Visual Novel) (Romance) * My Arahitogami Romance (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Area-X (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Arcana Heart Franchise (Beat Em Up) *AR-K Franchise (Puzzle) *Ara Fell (Role Playing Game) *Arctic alive (Simulation) *Area-X (Visual Novel)(Puzzle) *Arkham Knight: A Matter of Family (DLC) (Action) * Arkham Knight: Catwoman’s Revenge (DLC)(Action) * Arizona Rose and the Pirates’ Riddle (Puzzle) * Arkista’s Ring (Action)(Role Playing Game) * Arrow Flash (Bullethell) * Art of Murder Franchise (Puzzle) *Artisan: Going Home Again (Visual Novel)(Strategy) *Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club (Visual Novel) *Asami’s Sushi Shop (Match 3) * Ascension (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Asguaard (Role Playing Game) * Asher (Visual Novel) * Ashes of Immortality (Role Playing Game) * Ashley: The Story Of Survival (Simulation) * Asphyxia (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Assassin’s Creed 3: Liberation (Action) * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Aveline (DLC) * Assassin’s Creed Chronicles: China (Action) * Assault Android Cactus (Bullethell) * Astoria: Fate’s Kiss aka Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Non-binary Romance Option) * AstroViking (Bullethell) * a(t)rium (Visual Novel)(Romance * Atelier Franchise (Role Playing Game)(Romance) * Athena (Platformer) * Attack of the Mutant Zombie Vampire Frogs (Visual Novel) * Atom Grrl! (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * The Automatician (Adventure) * Autumn’s Journey (Visual Novel) * Avenue Flow Franchise (Puzzle) *The Average Everyday Adventures of Samantha Browne (Visual Novel)(Horror) *Aveyond Franchise (Role Playing Game) * Awakening Franchise (Hidden Object) * Awareness Rooms (Puzzle) * Ayakashi: Romance Reborn (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Ayo: A Rain Tale (Platformer) '''B: * Babe Runner (Adult Content) * Babysitting Mania (Time Management) * Backstage Pass (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Romance) * Bad ass babes (Beat Em Up)(Adult Content) *Bad Boys Do It Better! (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Balloon Kid(Platformer) *Banzai Escape (Action) *BANZAI PECAN: The Last Hope For the Young Century(Beat Em Up) *Barbie Franchise * Baraduke (Action) Basiliska (Visual Novel) * Bar Oasis Franchise (Visual Novel) * Barter Empire (Simulation)(Role Playing Game) *Battle Princess Madelyn (Action) *Bayonetta Franchise (Action)(Beat Em Up) * Bazooka Sue (Action) * Beach Party Craze (Time Management) * Beans: The Coffee Shop Simulator (Simulation) *Bear With Me (Platform) *The Beast of Lycan Isle (Platform) *Beast Boxing Turbo (Beat Em Up) *Beat ‘N’ Groovy (Rhythm) *Beauty and the Beast: Hidden Object Fairy Tale (Hidden Object) * Be My Princess aka A Prince’s Proposal (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Be My Princess 2 (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Be Reasonable: A Political Story (Visual Novel)(Simulation) * Because We're Here ~Mohnblume und Blauerose~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Bedlam (Action) *Belladonna (Puzzle)(Same Sex Romance)(Implied Rape) *The Bell Chimes for Gold (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Sexual Content)(Rape) * Belle Tower (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Belle’s Beauty Boutique (Time Management) * Best Wishes (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Besties (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Betrothed (Visual Novel)(Romances) * Betty Boop’s Double Shift(Puzzle) * Betty’s Beer Bar (Time Management) * Between The Lines (Visual Novel) * Bewitched Game (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Beyond Eyes (Puzzle) * Beyond the Sky (Puzzle) * Beyond Good and Evil (Action) * Beyond: Two Souls (Action)(Rape) * Bibi & Tina - Adventures with Horses (Simulation) * Bidding For Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Bikini Karate Babes (Beat Em UP) *Binary Conspiracy Madoka (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) * Binary Soul (Visual Novel) * The Bird and the Rabbit (Visual Novel) *Bird of Light (Action)(Platformer) *Birth Rite (Visual Novel)(Horror) *Bizarre Earthquake (Platform) *Blackberry Honey (Visual Novel)(Adult content) *Black Closet (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Same Sex Romance) * Black Diary Franchise (Visual Novel) * Black Dream (Puzzle)(Adult Content) * Black Home (Role Playing Game) *Black Sails - The Ghost Ship (Puzzle)(Horror) *Blackfaun (Role Playing Game) * Blackguards 2 (Role Playing Game)(Strategy) * Blackwell Franchise (Puzzle) * Blackwood Crossing (Puzzle) *Blades of Time (Action) * Blade Kitten (Platformer) *Blamdown: Udder Fury (Action) *Blank Dream (Visual Novel)(Rape)(Incest) *Bleed Franchise (Action) *The Blind Griffin (Visual Novel) *Blood Code (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Blood of the Werewolf (Action)(Platform) * Bloodrayne Franchise (Action)(Platform) *Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night (Action)(Platform) *Blood Wave (Action) *Bloodbound (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Bloody Boobs (Action) (Sexual Content) *Bloody Valentine (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Bloody Vampire (Platformer)(Role Playing Game) *Bloom (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Bloom: Labyrinth (Role Playing Game)(Up coming) *Blossom Tales: The Sleeping King (Action) *Blossoms Bloom Brightest (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Blue (Visual Novel) *BLUE REFLECTION (Role Playing Game)(Lesbian subtext) *Blue Rose (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Bluesheep (Puzzle)(Action) * Blue Skies (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Blue Tear (Hidden Object) * The Blue Water (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Blue Whale (Puzzle) * Boku no Shokora/White Day (VN)(Romance) * The Book of Desires (Puzzle) * BookSLEEPer (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Bombshell (Action) * Boobs Saga (Action)(Adult Content) * Book Series - Alice in Wonderland (Visual Novel) * BOOR (Platformer) * My Boss is too Hot and Wild! (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Bot Vice (Action) * Botanica: Into the Unknown (Puzzle) * The Bottom of the Well (Visual Novel)(Transformative work based on Alice in Wonderland) * The Boy I Like? (Visual Novel)(Romance) *The Boy I Like? 2 (Visual Novel)(Romance) *boy (Visual Novel) *Bratz Franchise * Braveland: Wizard (Strategy)(Role Playing Game) *Brilliant Shadows (Visual Novel) *Bridge Between Fear and Dreams (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Brunch Panic (Action)(Strategy) * Builders’ Mind (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Bullet Witch (Action) * Bunni and Kitty (Visual Novel) * Bunny Must Die: Chelsey and the Seven Devils (Action) *The Buried Moon (Visual Novel)(Hidden Object) *Burger Bustle Franchise (Time Management) * Burning Force (Bullet Hell) * Burning Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Bus Stop (Visual Novel)(Romance) * My Butler aka My Butler ~Forbidden Romance~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Butler Until Midnight (Visual Novel)(Romance) C: * C14 Dating (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Café 0 ~The Drowned Mermaid~ (Visual Novel) * The Cafe (Visual Novel) * Café Rouge Franchise (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Cainsville Files (Visual Novel) *Cake Mania Franchise (Time Management) *Cally’s Caves Franchise (Action)(Platformer) * Camera Obscura (Platformer)(Puzzle) *Canis Carus (Visual Novel) *Candice DeBébé’s Incredibly Trick Lifestyle (Role Playing Game) *My Candy Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Cannonball ~Neko Neko Machine Mou Race!~ (Visual Novel) *Captain Kaon (Action) *Captain Morgane and the Golden Turtle (Puzzle) *Captive (Role Playing Game) * The Cards Never Lie (Visual Novel) * Cardinal Cross (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Carly and the Reaperman - Escape from the Underworld (Adventure)(Virtual Reality) * A Case of Distrust (Adventure) *Castaway! Love’s Adventure (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Castle Chase (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Castle Hill (Visual Novel) *Castlevania Legends (Puzzle) * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (Action) *Catmouth Island (Puzzle) *The Cat Lady (Puzzle)(Suicide) * Catfight (Beat Em Up) * Catmaze (Action) *Cat President ~A More Purrfect Union~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Catwoman Franchise (Action)(Beat Em Up) *Cayne (Horror)(Free) * Cauldron (Platformer) * Caught in Between: A childhood prologue (Visual Novel) *Cavern of Time (Role Playing Game)(Action) *Cazablancos (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Celebrity Darling (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Celeste and Celeste Classic (Action) *Celia’s Quest (Role Playing Game) *Cellar (Action) *Cell Phone Love Letter (Visual Novel) * The Censor (Visual Novel) * Ceress and Orea (Role Playing Game)(Same Sex Romance) * Cerulean (Visual Novel) * Chantelise: A Tale of Two Sisters (Action) *Charlatans (Visual Novel) *Charlie’s Angels (Beat Em Up) * Charm Tale Franchise (Match 3) *Charms of Lavender Blue (Visual Novel) *The Charming Empire (Visual Novel)(Romance) *The Charnel House Trilogy (Note: The second game has a male protagonist but comes as a 3-1 bundle)(Puzzle)(Horror) *Chase: Hollywood Stunt Driver (Driving) * Cheerful!Polymorph (Visual Novel) *Chess Chatter (Visual Novel) *The Cheetah Girls Franchise *Cherry in the Sky (Platformer) * Cherry Tree High Franchise (Visual Novel) * Child of Light (Role Playing Game) *Children of Zodiarcs (Role Playing Game)(Strategy)(Cards) *Chocolate Shop Frenzy (Time Management) * Choice (Visual Novel) * Christmas (Visual Novel) * Christmas Eve: Memories (Visual Novel) * Christmas Sweaters (Visual Novels)(Romance) * Christmas Tales: Fellina’s Journey (Puzzle) * Chronicles of Magic: Divided Kingdoms (Hidden Object) * Chronicles of Mystery Franchise (Puzzle) *Chronicles of Reflection (Visual Novel) *Chronicles of Teddy (Role Playing Game)(Action) *Chronoclasm Chronicles (Puzzle) * Cibele (Romance)(Sexual Content) * The Cinderella Contract (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Cinderella Escape! (Visual Novel)(Rape?) * Cinders (Visual Novel)(Romance) * CINERIS SOMNIA (Adventure) *Circus of Soaring Dreams (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Citadale: The Legends Trilogy (Action) *cityglitch (Puzzle) *A City Sleeps (Bullethell) *City Connection (Platformer)(Driving) * Claire (Puzzle)(Horror) * The Clans - Saga of the Twins (Role Playing Game) * Class Trip Crush (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Clarity (Visual Novel) * Clock Tower Franchise (Action)(Puzzle)(Horror) * Clockwork City (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Clockwork Tales: Of Glass and Ink (Hidden Object) * Closure (Visual Novel) * Closed/Needs (Visual Novel) * Cloudbuilt (Platformer) (Action) * The Clown (Visual Nove;) * Clueless (Time Management) * Coconut Queen (Time Management *Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Code of Princess (Beat Em Up)(Role Playing Game) *Coffin of Ashes (Adventure) (Horror)(Lesbian Subtext) * Cognition: An Erica Reed Thriller (Puzzle)(Horror) *Collage (Visual Novel) *The Colour of Murder (Puzzle) * Con Amore (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * The Confines Of The Crown aka The Royal Trap (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Transphobia) * Connection (Visual Novel) * Contract Marriage (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Contrast (Platformer) * Control (Action)(Upcoming) * Cooking Mama Franchise (Puzzle) * Copy Kitty * Coraline (Action) * Corinne Cross's Dead & Breakfast (Adventure) * Corpse Party Franchise (Visual Novel)(Horror) * Cosmic Star Heroine (Role Playing Game) * Cosplay Manager (Simulation)(Same Sex Romance) * Cotton Franchise (Bullethell) *The Country with No People (Visual Novel) *The Creation: A Bite For Mankind (Visual Novel) *Creeping Terror (Adventure)(Horror) * Crescent Moon: The Truth of Feelings (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Crime Secrets: Crimson Lily (Hidden Object) * Crimson Light (Role Playing Game)(Violent) * Crimson Memories (Visual Novel) (Romance)(Adult Content) * Crimsoness (Visual Novel) * Crimson Shift (Role Playing Game) * The Crop Circle Mystery (Puzzle) * Croixleur Sigma (Beat Em Up) *CrossCode (Role Playing Game) *Crossed Paths:Connected Worlds (Visual Novel) *Crossroad (Visual Novel)(Romance) * The Crossroads (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Crossroad Mysteries: The Broken Deal (Hidden Object) * Cruel Games: Red Riding Hood (Hidden Object)(Horror) * The Crystal Castle (Visual Novel) *Crystals of Time (Hidden Object) *Crystal Warriors (Strategy) * The CTV Demonstration (Visual Novel) * Culpa Innata Franchise (Puzzle) (Adult Content) * Cupid (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Free)(Adult Content) * Cursed (Hidden Object Game)(Horror) * Cute Demon Crashers! (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Cute Knight Franchise (Simulation)(Romance)(Implied Lesbian Subtext) * Cy Girls (Action) * Cypress Inheritance (Role Playing Game) * D: * D Franchise (Puzzle)(Horror) * Dabwoman: When The Dab Isn’t Sexist (Role Playing Game) * Dahlia (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Dairy Dash (Time Management) *Daisuki Da Yo -In spring (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Damsel (Action) *Dana Knightstone Franchise (Puzzle) * Dance With Me In Wonderland (Visual Novel) * Dancing Queen (Rhythm) * Dancing Queen (Visual Novel) * Dandara (Action) * Dandelion - Wishes Brought To You (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (Action) * Danger Girl (Action) * Dangerous High School Girls in Trouble! (Board Game)(Rape) * Dangerous Relationship ~Forbidden Romance~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Dark Angel (TV series)(Action) * Dark Angel: Vampire Apocalypse (Action)(Role Playing Game) * Dark Child (Visual Novel) * Dark Heritage: Guardians of Hope (Hidden Object) * Dark Matter (Action) * Dark Salvation (Action)(Puzzle) * A Dark Secret (Visual Novel)(Rape) * Darksiders 3 (Action) * Dark Storm: VR Missions (Action) * Darkened Skye (Action) * Darkarta: A Broken Heart's Quest (Hidden Object) *Darkness Assault (Action)(Horror) *Darkness Myth ~Cthulhu Mythos Romance~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) *DarlingHoney! (Visual Novel) * Date Warp (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Daydreamer (Action)(Platformer) *Daylight (Action)(Horror) * Days of the Divine (Visual Novel)(Romance) * De-Void (Adventure) * Dead or Alive Franchise (Beat Em Up) * Dead or School (Action)(Sexual Content)(Early Access) *Dead End Junction (Visual Novel) *Dead Horizon (Action)(Free) * Dead Secret (Adventure)(Horror) * Deadtides (Horror) * Deadly Attachment (VN) *Deadly Sin (Role Playing Game) * Dear Red (Visual Novel) * Death By Degrees (Beat Em Um) * Deathsmiles Franchise (Bullethell) * Deception IV: Blood Ties (Action)(Strategy)(Role Playing Game) * Deck Hunter (Role Playing Game)(Cards)(Early Access) *Deep Freeze Cafe (Visual Novel) *Defender’s Quest (Role Playing Game)(Tower Defence) *Defy Gravity Extended (Platformer)(Action) *Dehumanized (Action)(Early AcesS) *Dejection: An Ode (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Delicious Franchise (Time Management)(Romance) *Demon Add (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Demonheart (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Demonheart: Hunters (Upcoming Game)(Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Demon Hearts (Plaformer) * Demon Hunt (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Demon Hunter Franchise (Hidden Object) * Demon’s Score (Visual Novel) *Densetsu no Emma to Dragon (Visual Novel) *Derpworld (Visual Novel) *Detention (Horror)(Though starts out with a male protagonist, this is just for the opening section of the game) *Destined to Love: Ikemen Samurai Romances (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Destiny Stone (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Destiny Chronicles (Upcoming Game)(Role Playing Game) *Destiny’s Princess: A War Story, A Love Story (Visual Novel)(Romance * Destiny Voyage (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Destructoid Story Remastered (Visual Novel) *Device 6 (Text Adventure) *Devil Beside Me (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Devil in My Arms (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Dex (Role Playing Games) *Dialogue: A Writer's Story (Simulation) *Die Young (Simulation)(Early Access) *Dimension Drive (Bullethell) *Diner Dash (Time Management) * Dino Crysis Franchise (Action)(Horror) * Discouraged Workers Franchise (Visual Novel) *Dishonored : Death of the Outsider (Action) *Disney Alice in Wonderland (Adventure)(Tim Burton Movie) *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell's Adventure (Adventure) *Disney Princesses Franchise (Adventure) * Disney’s The Little Mermaid Franchise * Distortions (Adventure) * Dive Alert: Becky’s Version (Exploration)(Role Playing Game) * Divide (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Diving Deeper (Consensual Tentacle Sex apparently)(Adult Content)(Visual Novel) *Diving in Deep (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Doki-Doki High School Love Time (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Doki Doki Love Stomp: What does the Heart Say That My Muscles Cannot (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Dollhouse (Horror)(Adventure)(Upcoming Game) * Domina (Simulation) * The Donnerwald Experiment (Role Playing Game)(Horror) * Doppelgänger: Dawn of the Inverted Souls (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Dora the Explorer Franchise *Dot Kareshi -We’re 8bit Lovers- (Visual Novel) *Double Romance (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Dr. Daisy Pet Vet (Time Management) * DRA-VN: Lunch With Jesuko (Visual Novel)(Digion Rumble Academy Fanfic) * Dracula's Legacy (Hidden Object Game) * Dragon Essence - Color My World - (Visual Novel)(Romance) * DragonFangZ - The Rose & Dungeon of Time (Role Playing Game) * Dragon Fin Soup (Role Playing Game) * Dragon Knight (Action)(Adult Content) * Dragonia (Bullethell)(Adult Content) * Drakengard 3 (Role Playing Game) * The Draw (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Drawn Franchise (Puzzle) * Drawn To You ~ Art School Romance ~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * DreadOut Franchise (Action)(Horror) *Dream of Anastasia (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Dream Cars (Time Management) * Dream Chronicles Franchise (Puzzle) * Dream Day Wedding Franchise (Puzzle) * Dream Tale (Platformer) * The Dreaming (Visual Novel) * Dreaming Sarah (Platformer) * Dreamkiller (Action)(Horror) *The Dreamlands: Aisling's Quest (Adventure) *Dreamscape (Role Playing Game) * Dreamwalker: Never Fall Asleep (Hidden Object Game) *Dreamy Days in West Tokyo (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Dress to Play:Cute Witches (Action) * Dress-up Pups (Time Management) * The Dreaming (Visual Novel) * Dreaming Mary (Action)(Horror) *Dreamscape (Role Playing Game) *Dreamy Days In West Tokyo (Visual Novel) * Drill Dozer (Action)(Puzzle) *Drizzlepath: Genie (Puzzle)(Exploration) *Drugstore Mania (Time Management) * Druuna: Morbus Gravis (Action)(Puzzle) * dUpLicity Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Dusk ~A Moonlight Romance~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Dynamite Alex (Platformer) * dys4ia (Simulation)(Trans Woman Protagonist) * Dyscourse (Adventure) * Dysfunctional Systems Franchise (Visual Novel) E: * East Tower Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Eaten Alive (Puzzle) *Ecchi Sketch: Draw Cute Girls Every Day! (Visual Novel)(Same sex romance) *ECHO (Action) *Echoes of the Fey: The Fox’s Trail (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Edna and Harvey Franchise (Puzzle)(Mental Illness) * Egypt: Secret of five Gods (Match 3) * Egypt Franchise (Puzzle) * EITR (Role Playing Game) (Action)(Upcoming) * Eldarya (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Eldritch Hunter (Platformer) * ELE BLAZE (Side-Scroller) * Elea - Episode 1 (Adventure) *Elemental: Seven Minutes in Heaven (Visual Novel)(Romance) *My Elemental Prince (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Elisa: the Innkeeper (Visual Novel)(Sexual Content) *Elizabeth Find M.D. Diagnosis Mystery Franchise (Puzzle) *Ellaria: Cotton & Cream (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *ELMIA (Platformer) *Elsinore (Adventure) *Elvira: Mistress of the Dark (Platformer)(Horror) * Elvine (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Embers of Magic (Visual Novel) * Emerald City Confidential (Puzzle) * The Emerald Maiden: Symphony of Dreams (Hidden Object Game) * Embric of Wulfhammer’s Castle (Role Playing Game) (Rape) (Adult Content) (Same Sex Romance) * Emit Franchise (Visual Novel) * Empress of the Deep Franchise (Hidden Object Game) *Empty Horizons (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Simulation) *Empty Soul (Role Playing Game)(Horror) *Enchanted in the Moonlight (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Endless Fables (Hidden Object) *Endless Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Enigmatis Franchise (Hidden Object) * Enola (Puzzle)(Horror)(Same Sex Romance)(Implied Rape) * ENYO Arcade (Platformer) *Ephemeral -The residents in the dark (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Epistory - Typing Chronicles (Action) *EquiMagic - Galashow of Horses (Horses) *Era of Samurai: Code of Love (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Errant Heart (Visual Novel) *Ery’s Action (Action) *Escape from the Princess (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Escape from The Temple of Nepenthe (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Escape the Museum Franchise (Hidden Object) * Escape Legacy: Ancient Scrolls (Adventure) * Eternal Daughter (Action)(Platformer) * Eternal Destinies ~The World of Possibilities~ (Simulation)(Upcoming) * Eternal Journey: New Atlantis (Hidden Object) * Eternal Senia (Role Playing Game) * Evalina (Adventure)(Adult Content)(Rape) *Eventide Franchise (Hidden Object) *Even the Ocean (Platformer) *Everlove (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Everything Nice (Time Management) * Evie (Adventure)(Horror) * Evil Genome 光明重影 (Role Playing Game)(Action) * The Evil Within: The Assignment (Action)(Horror)(DLC) * Ex Astris (Visual Novel) * EXceed Franchise (Bullethell)(Vampires) *Exile Gear Raynar (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Exodus Guilty Franchise (Romance) *An Experience in StuffLand (Visual Novel) *eXperience112 (Adventure) *Explicit Proposal (Visual Novel)(Adult Content)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Eye Love (Romance)(Visual Novel) F: * F. Godmom (Action)(Simulation) * Fabulous - Angela's True Colors (Time Management) *Faces of Illusion: The Twin Phantoms (Hidden Object) *Faded Reality (Hidden Obkect) * A Fading Melody (Puzzle)(Action) * Fae (Visual Novel) * Faery Tale (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Fairly Dangerous (Visual Novel) * Fairy Bloom Freesia (Beat Em Up) * Fairy Jewels Franchise (Match 3) * Faith/Puella : la Sorcière d’Orléans (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) *Fake Novel: Infernal Dormitory (Visual Novel)(Romance) *The Falconers: Moonlight (Visual Novel) *The Fall (Action)(Platformer)(Puzzle) * Falling For You (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Falling in Love With You (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Fallstreak (Visual Novel) * Family Vacation: California (Puzzle) * My Famous Lover ~Forbidden Romance~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Fantasia Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Farm Frenzy Franchise (Time Management) * My Farm Life Franchise (Time Management) * Farm Mania (Time Management) * Farm Up (Time Management) * Farmer Jane (Time Management) * Fashion Fits (Time Management) * Fashion Fortune (Time Management) * Fashion Forward (Time Management) * Fashion Rush (Time Management) * Fashioning Little Miss Lonesome (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Fatal Frame/Project Zero Franchise (Action)(Horror) * Fatal Hearts (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Fatal Twelve (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Fate/Knight Rhapsody (Visual Novel)(Fanfic)(Romance) *The Fateful Encounter (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Fault Milestone Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Fausts Alptraum (Puzzle)(Horror) *My Favourite Murder The Game (Action) *Feather Of Praying 羽翼的祈愿 (Adventure)(Horror) *Feather Promises (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Fern Flower (Visual Novel) * Fest-off (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Fanfic) * Fetish Franchise (Visual Novel) *FI: Interview (Visual Novel) *Final Cut: Death on the Silver Screen! (Puzzle) * Final Dusk (Puzzle) * Final Fantasy X-2 (Action)(Role Playing Game) (Romance) *Finally, in Love Again (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Find Your Own Way Home (Puzzle) *Finding Light (Role Playing Game)(Same Sex Romance) * Finding Teddy (Puzzle) * Finding a Prom Date (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Finque (Platformer) * Fiona Finch and the Finest Flowers (Time Management) * Firefly (Visual Novel) * First-class Flurry (Time Management) *First Kiss at a Spooky Soiree (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *First Love Diaries -A Kiss on the Beach- (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Fishdom H20: Hidden Odyssey (Puzzle)(Match 3) * Fitness Bustle Franchise (Time Management) * Fitness Dash (Time Management) * Fitness Frenzy (Time Management) * The Flame in the Flood (Simulation) * Flandre’s Quest (VN)(Fanfic) * Les Fleursword (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Flipping Death (Platformer) * Flood of Light (Puzzle) * Flower Garden (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Flower Quest (Match 3) * The Flower Shop: Winter in Fairbrook (Visual Novel)(Romance) * The Flower’s Perspective (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Flowers -Le volume sur ete- (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Flowers -Le Volume sur Printemps- (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Flux Family Secrets Franchise (Puzzle) * Flying Lessons (Visual Novel) * My Forbidden Lover (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Forbidden Love Triangle〜 “Cause I’m your teacher!”〜 (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Forbidden Love - The Unforgivable Couple (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Non-related siblings?) *Forbidden Romance: The Amazing Shinsengumi aka The Amazing Shinsengumi: Heroes in Love (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Forbidden Romance: Office Love aka Office Lovers (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Forest of the Lilies (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * My Forged Wedding (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Forgotton Anne (Adventure) *Forsaken Castle (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Fortune Summoners: Secret of the Elemental Stones (Action)(Platformer)(Role Playing Game) *Forward to the Sky (Action) * Fran Bow (Puzzle)(Horror) * Fragile Fighter (Platformer) * Freshman Year (Simulation) * Freak-Quency (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Romance) * Freedom Planet (Platformer) *FreezeME (Action)(Platformer) * FrenchKiss (Visual Novel) * Frequent Flyer: A Long Distance Love Story (Visual Novel)(Adult Content) * Freshman Year (Simulation) * From Salt to Sugar (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * From The Sky: New Horizon (Adventure) * Frozen Essence (Visual Novel)(Romance) * The Fruitless Flower 雾雨中的徒花 (Role Playing Game)(Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Fruits Inc. (Time Management) *Fujiwara Culture Festival (Visual Novel) *Full Metal Furies (Action) *Fumiko! (Action) G: * Gaia's Melody: Echoed Melodies (Role Playing Game) * Gakuen Club (Romance)(Visual Novel) * Galaxy Girls (Visual Novel)(Sexual Content)(Same Sex Romance) * Game Master & Game Master Plus (Role Playing Game) * Game Over 2 (Action)(Platformer) * Gansters in Love (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Garden Dash Franchise (Time Management) *Gemini: Heroes Reborn (Action) * Genjitsukai (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Get Dumped ☆(Romance)(Visual Novel) * Ghost 1.0 (Action) * The Ghost of You (Text Adventure)(Same Sex Romance) * Ghost Fall (Visual Novel) * Ghost Files: The Face of Guilt (Hidden Object Game) * Ghost Lion (Role Playing Game) * Ghostbusters (2016) (Action) * Ghosts of Miami (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Giana Sisters Franchise (Platformer) *Giga Girl (Platformer) *GIGA WRECKER (Action) *GIGABUSTER (Action) *The Girl and the Robot (Role Playing Game)(Adventure) *Girl Amazon Survival (Survival) *Girl Rugby Dash (Sports) *Girl X Mushrooms(少女X蘑菇) (Action) *The Girl with Sword’s Prince (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Girlish Love Revolution (Romance)(Visual Novel) *Glass Wing (Platformer) * Gnome Ranger Franchise (Text Adventure) * Glass Wing (Action)(Puzzle)(Platformer) *Gochi-Show! for Girls (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Romance) *Go! Go! Purgatory! (Visual Novel) *Goetia (Action) *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (Action)(Beam Em Up) * Golden Hearts Juice Bar (Time Management) * Gold Coin (Romance)(Visual Novel) * Gone Home (Puzzle) * Go Go Gourmet: Chef of the Year (Time Management) *Gossip Girl: PARTY (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Gotcha: Celebrity Secrets (Puzzle) * Gourmania Franchise (Time Management) * Grace’s Diary (Visual Novel) * Grand Guilds (Role Playing Game)(Cards) * Granny In Paradise (Platformer) * Granpa’s Candy Factory (Match 3) * The Graveyard (Simulation) * Grace’s Diary (Visual Novel) * Grand Values: Monaco (Action) * Grapple Force Rena (Platformer) * Grave Prosperity Franchise (Action)(Role Playing Game)(Horror) * The Graveyard (Simulation) *Gravity Ghost (Action)(Platfroming) *Gravity Rush Franchise (Action)(Role Playing Game) * Gray Matter (Puzzle) * Gray Skies, Dark Waters (Puzzle) * Graze Counter (Bullet Hell) * Green Eyed Monster (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Woman) * GrimGrimoire (Strategy)(Role Playing Game) * Grim Legends Franchise (Puzzle) * Grimm’s Princess (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Grinning Heart Franchise (Visual Novel) * GRIS (Platformer) * Guard of Wonderland VR (Visual Novel)(Virtual Reality) * Guardian (Platformer) * Gundemonium Franchise (Bullet Hell) * GUNGUNGUN (Action) *Gun Wings (Bullet Hell) *Gun Valkyrie Franchise (Action) * Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure (Action) * Gwen the Magic Nanny (Time Management) * Gyakuten Yoshiwara (Romance) (Visual Novel). H':' * Hakuōki Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Violence) * The Halberd and the Tiger (Visual Novel) * Half-Life Decay * Halloween Otome (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Hanahira! (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Haruka, Sueños de Invierno (Visual Novel) *Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town (Simulation)(Romance) * Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life (Simulation)(Romance) * Harvest Moon DS Cute (Simulation)(Romance) * A Hat in Time (Action)(Platformer) *Hatoful Boyfriend Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Horror) * Haunted (Puzzle) * Haunted Heart’s Mystery (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Haunting Ground/Demento (Action (Puzzle)(Rape) * Haydee (Action)(Puzzle)(Sexual Content) * Heartbaked (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Heartful Chance~! (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Heart and Seoul (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Heart of Fire (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Heart of the Woods (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Heart Forth, Alicia (Role Playing Game)(Puzzle)(Platformer) * Heart's Medicine - Time to Heal (Time Management) * HEARTBEAT (Role Playing Game) * Heartstring Bugs (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Heartwild Solitaire Franchise (Cards) * Heaven Will Be Mine (Same Sex Romance) (Visual Novel) * Heavenly Sword (Action) * Heavy Metal Fakk2 (Action) * Heileen Franchise (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * The Heiress (Role Playing Game)(Sexual Content)(Rape) * Helen's Mysterious Castle (Role Playing Game) * Helena’s Flowers * Helga’s Cheese Festival (Visual Novel)(Romance(Fanfic) * HellBounders (Visual Novel) * Hello and Goodbye (Visual Novel) (Romance) *Hellblade: Senua’s Sacrifice (Action)(Horror) *Hello Kitty Franchise * Hello Kitten Paradise (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Her Love in the Force (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Her Pen (Visual Novel) * Her Story (Simulation) * Her Tears Were My Light (Visual Novel)(Romance) * The Herbalist (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Sexual Content) * Heretic Kingdoms: The Inquisition (Role Playing Game) * Heroine Anthem Zero Franchise (Side Scroller) * Heroine’s Quest: The Herald of Ragnarok (Action)(Role Playing Game)(Free) * Hidden Agenda (Action)(Horror) * Hidden Dawn (Puzzle) * Hidden Mysteries: Royal Family Secrets (Puzzle) * Hidden Wonders of the Depths (Match 3) * Hidden World of Art Franchise (Puzzle) *Hierofanía 2 (Visual Novel) *Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni Franchise (Visual Novel)(Horror) *Highway Blossoms (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *The Highwayman (Visual Novel) * Higurashi When They Cry Franchise (Visual Novel) *Hikōki Fakkubōto (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Him From the Past (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Himitsu no Mahou (Romance)(Fanfic) * Hired Gun (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Only the first game) * HIVESWAP (Adventure) * The Hole Story (Role Playing Game) * Hollowed (Action) * Hollywood Files Franchise (Puzzle) *Home is Where One Starts…(Puzzle) *Honey Rose: Underdog Fighter Extraordinaire (Visual Novel) * Hope Lake (Hidden Object Game)(Horror) * Horizon: Zero Dawn (Action) * Hospital Haste (Time Management) * Hospital Hustle (Time Management) * Host Holic (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Host Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Hot Tin Roof: The Cat That Wore A Fedora & Jones On Fire (Puzzle) * Hotel (Puzzle) * Hotel Dash (Time Management *The Housewife (Simulation)(Domestic Abuse) *House of 1,000 Doors Franchise (Hidden Object Game) *how do you Do It? (Action) *How to Fool a Liar King / 嘘つきな王様の騙し方 (Visual Novel)(Romance) *How to Sing to Open Your Heart / 心を開く歌い方 (Visual Novel)(Romance) *How to Take Off Your Mask / 貴方の仮面の外し方 (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Howlville: The Dark Past (Hidden Object Game) *htoL#NiQ: The Firefly Diary (Action)(Puzzle) *Hungry Ghosts (Visual Novel) *The Huntsman: Winter’s Curse (Role Playing Game)(Cards) *The Hurricane of the Varstray -Collateral hazard- (Bullet Hell) *Huru Beach Party (Visual Novel) *Hush (Action)(Role Playing Game) * Hydrophobia (Action) * Hyperdimension Neptunia Franchise (Role Playing Game) * Hypnosis (Puzzle) I: * I, Hope (Adventure) * I Love You (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Ib (Action)(Horror) * ICEY (Action) * Idol Crush (Visual Novel)(Romance) * The Idol Dormitory (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Idol Magical Girl Chiru Chiru Michiru Franchise (Visual Novel) * I Don’t Want to Marry Chrom (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Fanfic) * Iji (Action)(Platformer) *Ikemen Royal Palace ~ Midnight Cinderella (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Illegal Romance (Visual Novel)(Romance) *ILLUSION (Adventure) *Illusion: A Tale of the Mind (Adventure) * Imagine Franchise (Simulation)(Romance) * In Search of the Lost Temple (Puzzle) * Inanimate Alice Franchise (Visual Novel) * Incredipede (Puzzle) * Indivisible (Up coming game) *INheritage: Boundary of Existence (Visual Novel)(Bullet Hell) *inFamous Second Son: First Light (DLC)(Action) *The Initial Franchise (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Innate Imperfections (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Insecticide (Action) *Instinct (Visual Novel)(Adult Content)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Insurgence - Chains of Renegade (Role Playing Game) *Interfectorem (Visual Novel) *The Initial (Action) * Intimate Business aka Office Secrets (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Intrepid (Visual Novel) * Invasher (Platformer) * Invisible Apartment Franchise (Visual Novel) * Invisible Paths (Visual Novel)(Romance) * In Your Arms Tonight (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Ion Maiden (Early Access)(Action) * Iris Dream (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Iris.Fall (Puzzle) * Irisu Syndrome (Puzzle)(Horror) * Iron Danger (Role Playing Game) * Iron Roses (Puzzle) *Is There a Trick to Making Time Fly? (Visual Novel) *Isbarah (Bullet Hell) *Ishara: Bane of the Seas (Visual Novel)(Romance) *It’s a Match MAGE in Heaven! (Visual Novel)(Romance) *It’s OK: Tacos (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *It’s Our Secret (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Incest?) *I Think My Head is Darkness (Visual Novel) *I vsego-to neskol'ko mesjacev… (Visual Novel) *Ittle Dew Franchise (P) * Ivy (VN) *I want 2 be single (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Izanami's Dream Battle (Bullet Hell) *Izuna Franchise (Role Playing Game) J: * J.U.L.I.A.: Among the Stars (Puzzle) * Jack Axe (Action) * Jane’s Hotel Mania Franchise (Time Management) *Jenny LeClue - Detective (Puzzle) *Jenny’s Fish Shop (Time Management) * Jessica’s Cupcake Cafe (Time Management) * Jewel Match 3 (Match 3) * Jewels of Cleopatra Franchise (Puzzle) * Jigoku Kisetsukan: Sense of the Seasons (Bullet Hell * Jill of the Jungle (Platformer) * Jo’s Dream: Organic Coffee! (Time Management) * Joanne’s Crush (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Jojo’s Fashion Show Franchise (Time Management) * Jotun (Action)(Puzzle) * Journal (Visual Novel)(Puzzle) * The Journey of Ignorance (Visual Novel) * Journey to the Centre of the Earth (Puzzle) * The Joylancer: Legendary Motor Knight (Action)(Early Access) * Jupiter’s Knot (Visual Novel) * Jurassic Park: Trespasser (Action) * Jurassic Heart (Romancing a Dinosaur)(Visual Novel) * Justine (Free Amnesia: The Dark Descent DLC)(Horror)(Puzzle) K: *Kagura Douchuuki (Visual Novel)(Role Playing Game) *Kaitlyn in Chinaland Franchise (Visual Novle)(Romance) *Kameo: Elements of Power (Action)(Platformer) *Kamigami no Asobi (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Kanagaroo (Platformer) * Kartia: The Word of Fate (Role Playing Game) * Kat Attack! (Visual Novel) * Katahane (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Kate Arrow Franchise (Puzzle) * Kate's Test (Action)(Adult Content) *Kathy Rain (Puzzle) *KEITAI☆Guardian (Visual Novel) *Keen (Puzzle) * Keepsake (Puzzle) * Kendo Rage (Action)(Platformer) *Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls (Action)(Platformer) *Kill the Superweapon (Action) *Killing Time (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content)(Rape) *Kim Possible Franchise *Kimmy (Visual Novel)(Simulation) * Kindergarten (Time Management) * Kindness Coins (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Kindred Spirits Franchise (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *King Exit (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content)(Rape) *King’s Bounty: Armoured Princess (Role Playing Game)(Strategy) * King’s Quest 4 (Adventure) * King’s Quest 7 (Adventure) * Kio's Adventure (Role Playing Game)(Horror) * Kisses and Curses (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Kissed by the Baddest Bidder (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Kiss Me on Clover Hill (Visual Novel)(Romance) *A Kiss For The Petals/Sono Hanabira Franchise (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Kiss of Revenge (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Kite (Action)(Role Playing Game) * The Knife of the Traitor (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Knife Sisters (Adventure)(Sexual Content)(Same Sex Romance)(Upcoming Game) * Knight Bewitched (Role Playing Game) * A Knight’s Devotion aka Knight of My Heart (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Knights and Bikes (Upcoming) * Knytt Underground (Action)(Platformer) *Koihime Enbu (Beat Em Up) *Kokorogawari (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Kronville: Stolen Dreams (Hidden Object Game) *Kult: Heretic Kingdoms (Role Playing Game) *Kunoichi Rush (Action) * Kya: Dark Lineage (Action)(Platformer) L: * La-Mulana 2 (Action) * La Pucelle: Tactics (Role Playing Game)(Strategy) * Labyrinthine Dreams (Action) * Lads In Distress (Visual Novel)(Romance) * My Lady (Visual Novel)(Romance) * The Lady (Puzzle) *The Lady’s Choice (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Lady Bug (Action) * Lady Killer in a Bind (Visual Novel)(Adult Content)(Bondage) * Lady Master of Kung Fu (Action) * Lady Sia (Puzzle) * Lake of Voices (Visual Novel)(Horror) * Lake Ridden (Puzzle) * Lara Croft Go (Puzzle) * Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light (Action) * Lara Croft and Temple of Osiris (Action) * Lara Croft: Reflections (Cards) * Lara Croft: Relic Run (Action) * The Last Birdling (Visual Novel) *Last Days of Spring Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *My Last First Kiss (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Last On Mars (Visual Novel) * Last Vacation (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Last Word (Role Playing Games) * The Last of Us: Left Behind (DLC for The Last of US)(Action)(Horror) * Laura’s Happy Adventures (Action)(Role Playing Game) * Laura Bow Franchise (Puzzle) *Layton’s Mystery Journey (Puzzle) *Leave You Behind (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Leaving Lyndow (Adventure) *Leeloo’s Talent Agency (Time Management) * Left in the Dark Franchise (Hidden Object Game)(Puzzle) * LeftWay (Adventure) (Horror) * Legacy of Lina (Action) * Legend of the Amazon Women (Beat Em Up) * The Legend of Dark Witch (Action) * The Legend of Excalipurr (Action)(Up Coming Game) * Legend of Fae (Role Playing Game)(Match 3) * Legend of Himari (Action) * Legend of Mulan (Action) * Legend of the Skyfish (Adventure) * Legends of Talia: Arcadia (Visual Novel)(Simulation) * Legends of the Wild West: Golden Hill (Puzzle) * The Legend of Dark Witch (Action) (Platformer) *The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky (Role Playing Game) * The Legend of Korra (Beat Em Up) * The Legend of Kyrandia - Book Two: The Hand of Fate (Puzzle) * Lemma (Action) * Lemma Ten (Visual Novel) * Lemon Project (Visual Novel) * Leona’s Tricky Adventures (Action)(Puzzle) * Les Fleursword (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Let the Cat In (Puzzle) * Let`s not stay friends (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Leviathan ~A Survival RPG~ (Adult Content) * Liar Liar Franchise (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Liberation Maiden (Action) *LiEat (Role Playing Game) * Life is Beautiful (Visual Novel) (Romance) * Life is Strange (Puzzle) *Life is Strange: Before the Storm (Puzzle) *Lights in the Sky (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (Role Playing Game) * Lili: Child of Geos (Action)(Role Playing Game) * Lilipalace (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content) *Lilium x Triangle (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Li'l Red (Visual Novel) * Lilly (Visual Novel) * Lilly and Sasha Franchise (Role Playing Game) * Lilly Looking Through (Adventure)(Puzzle) *Lilycal Laika (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *the Line (Simulation) *Line of Heroes (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *LINEAR – Divine Seer (Visual Novel)(Abandoned, remade as Ex Astris) *The Lion’s Song (Puzzle) *LISA Franchise (Horror) *Little Bug (Platformer) *A Little Lily Princess (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *My Little Pony Franchise *Little Red Riding Hood’s Zombie BBQ (Action) *Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time (Role Playing Game) * Lizzie MacGuire Franchise * LIZ: Before the Plague (Upcoming Game)(Virtual Reality) * Lluvia de Peces! (Visual Novel) * Lo & Li (Visual Novel) *Loan Wolf (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Locked Heart (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Locked-In (Visual Novel) * LogiGun (Puzzle)(Platformer) * Logout (Action) * Lola’s Math Train (Educational) * Lollipop Chainsaw (Action)(Horror) * London Detective Story (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Long Live the Queen (Simulation)(Visual Novel) * The Longest Journey (Puzzle) * Lonely Yuri (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Looking for a Title -The Visual Novel- (Visual Novel) * Lorelai (Adventure)(Horror)(Upcoming Game) *Lost Grimoires Franchise (Hidden Object Game) *Lost Heroes (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) *Lost in Time (Visual Novel) * Lost Inca Prophecy Franchise (Match 3) * Lost Kingdoms Franchise (Role Playing Game) * Lost Lands: The Four Horsemen (Hidden Object Game) * Lost Words: Beyond the Page (Action) * Louisina Adventure (Puzzle) * Love and Conspiracy (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Love and Romance - A Study of Intimacy (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Love and Order (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Love Academy aka Koi☆Gakuen (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Love Blossom Extended (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Love Chronicles (Puzzle) *Love in the Glen (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Love is in Bloom (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Love is Strange (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Fanfic) *Love Legend of Sengoku (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Love Letter From Thief X (Visual Novel)(Romance) * LovePledge Omerta (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Love Ribbon (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Love ritual (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Sexual Content) * Love Story Franchise (Puzzle) * Love! Sushi Rangers (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Love, Guitars, and the Nashville Skyline (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Sexual Content) * The Low Road (Adventure) * Lucid Dream (Adventure) * Lucidity (Platformer)(Puzzle) * Lucky Days (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Lucky Me, Lucky You (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Lucky Rabbit Reflex! (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Lucy Got Problems (Visual Novel)(Adult Content) * Lucy’s Revenge (Visual Novel) * Luka (Visual Novel) * Lula 3D (Action)(Adult Content) * Luma (Platformer) *Lume & Lumino City (Puzzle) *Luna Sky (Puzzle)(Adventure) *Lunar Chime (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Lunar Manor: Episode 1 (Visual Novel)(Adventure)(Upcoming Game) * Lunatic Fantasy (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Lured Into Your Trap (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Lust in Terror Manor (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Lydia (Adventure) M: *Mabel’s Guide to LOVE (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) *Machine Made: Rebirth (Role Playing Game) *Macrotis: A Mother's Journey (Puzzle)(Platformer) *Mad Father (Action)(Horror) * Madeline Franchise *The Madness of Little Emma (Action)(Platformer) *Madoka Magica: Pure Pink Pretty Lovers (Same Sex Romance)(Visual Novel)(Fanfic) *Mages of Mystralia (Action) *Magic Potion Destroyer (Strategy) *Magical Chase (Bullet Hell) * Magical Diary: Horse Hall (Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Simulation)(Visual Novel) * My Magical Divorce Bureau! (Visual Novel)(Romance) *A Magical High School Girl (Role Playing Game) Magical Mess (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Magical Otoge Anholly (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Magical Otoge Ciel (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Magical Star Pillars (Adventure) *Magicana ~ Fennec Play (Visual Novel) *Magnetic: Case Closed (Puzzle) *Magnetta (Platformer) *Mahou Shoujo Žižek-chan! (Same Sex Romance)(Visual Novel) *Maiden & Spell (Bullet Hell)(Upcoming Game) *Maidens of a Hollow Dream / 虚夢の乙女 (Bullet Hell)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Mail Order Bride (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Mainich (Simulation) *Maken Shao: Demon Sword (Action) * Malice (Platformer) * Man With a Pearl Earring (Romance)(Adult Content)(Visual Novel) * Manhattan Chase (Action) * Manipulated (Platformer) *The Many Foolish Loves of Beretta Mondatta (Visual Novel) *Marble Duel (Role Playing Game)(Puzzle) *Märchen Forest: Mylne and the Forest Gift (Role Playing Game) *Maria the Witch (Adventure) *Marie's Room (Puzzle) *MarisaLand Legacy (Action) * Marked (Visual Novel) * Marle: The Labyrinth of the Black Sea (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content) * Martha is dead (Horror)(Adventure)(Upcoming game) * Mary-Kate and Ashley Franchise *The Marvellous Miss Take (Action) * Masques and Murder (Visual Novel)(Simulation) * Massive Cleavage vs Zombies: Awesome Edition (Action)(Don’t ask me.) * Mata Hari (Puzzle)(Adult Content) * Matches and Matrimony: A Pride and Prejudice Tale (Romance)(Visual Novel)(Simulation) * Match Maker (Romance)(Strategy) * Material Girl (Role Playing Game)(Adult content) * Max and Molly (Visual Novel) * Maytroid. I swear it's a nice game too (Platformer)(Adult Content) * MechaNika (Puzzle) * Medal of Honor: Underground (Action) *Melissa K. and the Heart of Gold (Hidden Object Game) *Melody’s Escape (Rhythm) * Melos (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Melty Blood Franchise (Visual Novel)(Beat-em-up) * Meltys Quest (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content)(Rape?) * MEMENTO (Adventure)(Horror) *Memento Dears (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Memento Mori 2 (Adventure) *Memoirs of an Angel (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Memoranda (Adventure) *My Memorial Lovers (Visual Novel)(Romance) *The Men of Yoshiwara Franchise aka The Rosy Script ~Forbidden Romance~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Mera Woods (Visual Novel) * Meritocracy of the Oni & Blade (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content)(Rape) * Mermaid Adventures: The Magic Pearl (Match 3) * Mermaid Mission: Titanic (Puzzle) * Mermaid Swamp (Action)(Horror) * Messages (Visual Novel) *Messengers and Star (Visual Novel) *METAGAL (Action)(Platformer) *Metro PD: Close to You (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Metroid franchise (Action)(Puzzle)(Platformer) * Miasma Caves (Action)(Early Access) *Mica: Apoptosis (Visual Novel) *Michelle Kwan Figure Skating (Sports) *Midgard Love (Visual Novel) *Middle-Earth: Shadow of War: The Blade of Galadriel (DLC)(Action) *Midnight’s Blessing (Role Playing Game) * Midnight Madness (Driving) * Midsummer Haze (Visual Novel) *A Midsummer Day’s Resonance (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Mighty Flip Champs Franchise (Puzzle)(Platformer) * Mighty Switch Force Franchise (Action)(Platformer) *Miko Gakkou Franchise (Visual Novel)(Rhythm) *The Milk of Human Kindness (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Milkmaid of the Milky Way (Adventure) * Millenium Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Mimi Nezumi (Visual Novel) *Mind Snares: Alice's Journey (Hidden Object Game) *Mini Ghost (Action)(Platformer) *Mira’s Magical Mishap (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *The Mirage Tale (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Mirage Noir (Visual Novel)(Romance *Miranda (Visual Novel) * Miranda, Princess at Heart Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Miranda’s Choice (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Miriel the Magical Merchant (Time Management) * Mirror’s Edge Franchise (Action)(Platformer) * The Mirror Lied (Action) * The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (Platformer) *misSHAPEn love! (Visual Novel) *Misao (Rape)(Horror)(Action) * Mischief Makers (Platformer) * The Miskatonic (Visual Novel)(Horror) * The MISSING: J.J. Macfield and the Island of Memories (Adventure)(Horror)(Same Sex Romance) * Misuragi Kamui Hikae (Beat-em-up) * Ms. Pacman (Action) * Ms. Splosion Man (Platformer) * Modern Tales: Age of Invention (Hidden Object Game) *Moekuri: Adorable + Tactical SRP (Role Playing Game) *Moe Wars Franchise (Visual Novel) *Molemen Must Die! (Action) *Momento Temporis: Light from the Deep (Action)(Platformer) *Momodora Franchise (Platformer) * Monochromie: Blanche (Visual Novel) * Mondoj (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Monochrome (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Monochromie Franchise (Visual Novel) *Monster High Franchise *Monster Monpiece (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content) * Monster RPG 2 (Role Playing Game) * Monster RPG 3 (Role Playing Game) * Monster Tale (Action)(Simulatin) * Monster World 4 (Action)(Platformer) * Monument Valley (Puzzle) * Moon (Visual Novel)(Horror)(Rape) * Moonchild (Role Playing Game) * Mori no Monogatari (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Morning’s Wrath (Role Playing Game) * A Mortician's Tale (Simulation) * MoteMote – Love story for Girls (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Mother Simulator (Simulation) * Mugen Souls Franchise (Role Playing Game) * Mukou no Yume (Visual Novel) * Mulan (Action) *The Multidimensional Underwear Drawer (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Munin (Action)(Platformer) * Munster Academy (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Murasaki Baby (Puzzle)(Horror) * Murder She Wrote Franchise (Puzzle) * MURI (Action)(Platformer) * Mushroom Age (Puzzle) *Mushihimesama Franchise (Bullet Hell) *The Musketeers: Victoria’s Quest (Simulation) *Muted: The Never (Visual Novel) *Mutiny (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Adult Content)(Same Sex Romance)(Transmisogyny) *MyBoy School ~ Otome Game ~ Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Mysteria ~Occult Shadows~ (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content)(Upcoming Game) * Mystery Case Files: The 13th Skull (Puzzle) * Mystery Case Files: Shadow Lake (Puzzle) *Mystery Murders: The Sleeping Palace (Puzzle) * Mystic Inn (Simulation) * Mystic Messenger (Visual Novel)(Romance) * My Mystic Romance ~ under the red moon aka Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Mystical Butterfly (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Mystik Belle (Role Playing Game) *Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Free) * Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland (Platformer) * The Myth Seekers: The Legacy of Vulcan (Hidden Object Game) * Mythic Wonders: The Philosopher's Stone (Hidden Object Game) N: *N1RV Ann-A: Cyberpunk Bartender Action (Simulation)(Upcoming Game) *Nach Innen (Visual Novel) * Nachtigal (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Nacira (Visual Novel)(Romance) * NAIRI: Tower of Shirin (Adventure) * Nakiti Generations (Adventure)(Early Access) * Nameless ~ The One Thing You Must Recall ~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Nancy Drew Franchise (Puzzle) * Nanny Mania Franchise (Time Management) * Nanpa-machi (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Naomi (Visual Novel) * Narcissu: Side 2nd (Visual Novel) *Narcissu: Himeko’s Epilogue (Visual Nove) * Narbacular Drop (Puzzle) *Natsumi & Fuyuko: All That’s In-between (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Ne no Kami: The Two Princess Knights of Kyoto (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Negligee (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * NekoBooM! (Rhythm)(Role Playing Game)(Sexual Content) * Nelly Cootalot: The Fowl Fleet (Puzzle) * Nelly Cootalot: Spoonbeaks Ahoy! (Puzzle) * Neon Struct (Action) * Nephise Franchise (Adventure) * Neptune’s Secret (Time Managment) *Nerr2Babe (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) *The Nettestadt Troll (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Rape) *Never Again (Adventure)(Horror)(Early Access) *Never Alone (Action)(Puzzle) *Never Forget Me (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Never give up! (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Neverend (Role Playing Game) *Neverinth (Role Playing Game)(Upcoming Game) *Neverliria (Survival) *The Next Penelope (Action)(Romance)(Bullet Hell) * New York Mysteries Franchise (Hidden Object Game) * Nicole (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Currently only Otome version available, yuri additions planned) * NieR: Automata (Action)(Role Playing Game) * My Nigerian Prince (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Night in the Woods (Adventure) * Night of the Forget-me-nots (Visual Novel) * Nightcry (Action)(Horror) *Nightfall: Escape (Action)(Simulation)(Horror) * Nightmare Adventures: The Witch’s Prison (Puzzle) * Nightmares of the Deep Franchise (Hidden Object Game) *Nightmare on Ra Street (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Nights of Azure Franchise (Role Playing Game)(Same Sex Romance) *Nightshade／百花百狼 (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Nightshade (Action) * Ninja Pizza Girl (Action)(Plaftormer) * Niplheim's Hunter - Branded Azel (Role Playing Game) * Nirvana Pilot Yume (Visual Novel)(Spaceship)(Sexual Content) * NitorInc.: Touhou Microgames! (Fanfic) * Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel (Beat-em-up) * NOCE (Action) * Noel The Mortal Fate S1-7 (Role Playing Game) *Noitu Love 2: Devolution (Action)(Plaftormer) * No One Lives Forever Franchise (Action) * The Noose (Visual Novel)(Horror) *Norn9: Var Commons (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Nora Roberts Vision in White (Puzzle)(Romance) * Nostradamus: The Last Prophecy (Puzzle) *Nowhere Safe 2 aka Nowhere Safe: Unintended Silence (Visual Novel) * Nowhere Safe 3 (Visual Novel) *Nusantara: Legend of the Winged Ones (Visual Novel)(Romance *Nurse Love Addiction (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *NyxQuest: Kindred Spirits (Puzzle)(Platformer)(Romance) O: *Oceanic Hearts (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Of Stupidity and Idiotic (Visual Novel) * Office Lover ~My Boss is a Dangerous Playboy~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Office Lover 2 (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Office Secrets (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Offspring Fling (Puzzle) * Okami (Action)(Romance) * Olympia Rising (Action) * Omnibus Princess (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Ona-Ken (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) (Female Masturbation) *Once on a Windswept Night (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Once Upon a Fairy Love Tale - Fairy Tail Prince (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Once Upon a Hallow’s Eve (Visual Novel)(Romance) * One Afternoon (Visual Novel) * One Leaf Clover (Visual Novel)(Romance) * One Million Kisses (Visual Novel)(Romance) *One Small Fire at a Time (Visual Novel)(Romance) * One Week of Eternity (Visual Novel) * Oneechanbara Franchise (Action) * one night, hot springs (Simulation) * Oni (Action) * Orchard (Time Management) *The Oriental Bride of the Emperor (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Origamo Furioso (Visual Novel)(Romance) *The Orphaned Soul (Visual Novel)(Simulation) * Other Age (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Otherworld: Omens of Summer (Hidden Object Game) *Otouto Scramble (Visual Novel)(Romance(Step-sibling romance) * An Otaku’s Guide to Santa’s Reindeer (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Our Darker Purpose (Role Playing Game) *Our Personal Space (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Our Two Bedroom Story (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Out of Sight (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Overclocked (Platformer) * Oxenfree (Adventure) * OZMAFIA!! (Visual Novel)(Romance) P: * Painted Walls (Visual Novel) * Pale Moon Crisis (Action)(Adult Content) * Palette Swap (Visual Novel)(Romance) * The Painscreek Killings (Adventure) * Panzer Dragoon Orta (Action) * Paper Cranes (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Papercut (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Paper Guitar (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Parascientific Escape Cruise in the Distant Seas (Visual Novel) * Parasite Eve Franchise (Rape)(Action)(Role Playing Game)(Horror) * Paradise (Puzzle) * The Park (Puzzle)(Horror) * Parking Dash (Time Management) * Part Time Jobe (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) * The Path (Rape)(Adventure)(Horror) * Path of Sin: Greed (Hidden Object Game) * Path to Mnemosyne (Puzzle) * Patricia’s Quest for Sun (Puzzle) * PAWARUMI (Bullet Hell) *PAYDAY 2: Clover Character Pack (DLC for PAYDAY2) *PDLAM ~ Please Don’t Look At Me (Visual Novel) *Pendula Swing (Role Playing Game) * Pepper’s Adventures in Time (Action)(Edutainment) * Perception (Adventure)(Horror) * Perfect Chemistry (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Perfect Dark Franchise (Action) * Perhaps When We Dream (Adventure)(Horror) * Perils of Man (Puzzle) * Persian Nights: Sands of Wonders (Hidden Object Game) * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (Role Playing Game) * Phantasmagoria (Rape)(Puzzle)(Horror) * Phantasy Star (Role Playing Game) * Phantasy Star II: Anne’s Adventure (Visual Novel) *Phantasy Star II: Nei’s Adventure (Visual Novel) *Phantasy Star II: Shilka’s Adventure (Visual Novel) *Phantom of the Hospital (Visual Nove)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Phantom Brave: We Meet Again (Role Playing Game) * Phantom Seeds (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Phantom Thief Celianna (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content) * The Phantom Thief Stina and the 30 Jewels (Action) * The Philosopher’s War (Visual Novel) * Pinewood Island (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Sexual Content) * Pink Carnation (Visual Novel) * Pink Heaven/Pink Hour (Action) * Pink Rage Otome (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Pinky☆Distortion (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Pipe Push Paradise (Puzzle) * Pippa Funnell: Take the Reins * Pirate Island Rescue (Action) * Pirate Mysteries: A Tale of Monkeys, Masks, and Hidden Objects (Puzzle) * The Pirate's Fate (Visual Novel)(Sexual Content)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (Action) * Pirates in Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Pink Carnations (Visual Novel) * Pinky☆Distortion (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Pizza Ditza (Visual Novel) * Pizzapocalypse 20XX (Visual Novel) * Planet Crashers (Role Playing Game) * Planet Diver (Action) * Plumb Tea (Visual Novel)(Fetishism of transwomen?) * Plumbers Don’t Wear Ties (Adult Content)(FMV) * Plundered Hearts (Visual Novel)(Romance) * P.N.O3 (Action) * The Poet’s Sister (Visual Novel)(Horror) * Pokemon Trozei!/Pokemon Link (Match 3) * Pooyan (Action) * Portal Franchise (Puzzle)(Platformer) * Portal of Evil (Hidden Object Game) * Portal Runner (Platformer) * Portal Stories: Mel (Puzzle)(Mod for Portal 2) * Posh Boutique Franchise (Time Management) * Potions: A Curious Tale (Role Playing Game) * Power DoLLS: Detachment of Limited Line Service (Strategy) * The Powerpuff Girls Franchise *Praey for the Gods (Early Access)(Action)(Role Playing Game) *Prank Masters ~ Otome Visual Novel (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Precedent Maker (Visual Novel) * Pregnancy (Visual Novel)(Rape) (Deals with the consequences of child rape) * President Yukino (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Pride And Prejudice 2: Pride Harder (Visual Novel) * Primal (Action)(Puzzle) * The Prince of Tennis: Girls, be Gracious! (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Prince Maker - Braveness (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * The Princess Adventure (Platformer) * Princess Arthur (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Princess Battles (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Princess Debut (Rhythm)(Romance) * Princess Edge - Dragonstone (Action)(Beat-em-up) * Princess Isabella Franchise (Puzzle) * Princess Kaguya: Legend of the Moon Warrior (Beat-em-up) * Princess in Love (Simulation)(Rhythm)(Romance) *Princess of Monaco (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Princess of Ruin (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Princess of Tavern (Time Management) * Princess Natasha Franchise * Princess Nightmare (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Princess Remedy Franchise (Action)(Puzzle)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Princess on Ice (Sports) * The Princess’ Heart (Role Playing Game) *Princesses’ Maid (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Prisma & the Masquerade Menace (Platformer)(Puzzle) * Projects ID (Visual Novel) * Psychic World (Action)(Platformer) *PsychiXX -Mystic Love- (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Psychotoxic (Action) * Pub Encounter (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Pulse (Adventure) * Pulse Cage (Visual Novel)(Romance) * PureLove ~My Boyfriend’s a Star~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Pure Tears (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Purple (Visual Novel)(Loosely based on the real life story of Amanda Todd, warnings for child sex abuse, self-harm, cyberbulling and suicide) * Put a Sock in IT (Visual Novel) * Pyo Pop Fever (Match 3) * pXt (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Pyrite Heart (Visual Novel)(Romance) Q: *Q.U.B.E. 2 (Puzzle) *QP Shooting - Dangerous!! (Bullet Hell) *Queen At Arms (Visual Novel)(Romance) *The Queen of Blackwood High (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Queen of Darkness Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Queen of Defence (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Queen’s Gambit (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Queen Of Thieves (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Queen's Quest Franchise (Hidden Object Game) * Quest For Camelot (Role Playing Game) * Quest Twilight Prince Prophecy Chronicles (Visual Novel)(Romance) * A Question of Normalcy (Visual Novel)(Romance) R: * Rabi-Ribi Franchise (Bullet Hell)(Same Sex Romance) * Rabi Laby Franchise (Puzzle) * Radiant Melodia (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Ragnarok: Believe (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) * RaidersSphere4th (Simulation)(Action) * RAIN Project - a touhou fangame (Action) * The Rain Spirit : Code Breaker (Adventure)(Early Access) * Rainbow Mystery (Time Management) * Raining Blobs (Match-3) *Raindrop ~Dear My Friends (Visual Novel) *My Raising Diary (Visual Novel) * Ranch Rush (Time Management) * Rangy Lil’s Wild West Adventure (Puzzle) * Rapunzel (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Rat Happening (Visual Novel) * Raygun Gadabout (Action)(Upcoming Game) * RE: Alistair (Visual Novel)(Romance) * RE: Prince of Nigeria (Visual Novel) * Re:Set Franchise (Not including episode 3) (Visual Novel)(Role Playing Game) *Ready, Set, Parody! (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Reality Incognita (Adventure)(Early Access) * Recettear (Action)(Simulation)(Role Playing Game) * ReCore (Action) * RED (Action)(Role Playing Game) * Red Goddess: Inner World (Action)(Platformer) * Red Haze (Horror)(Puzzle) * Red Ninja: End of Honor (Actiojn) *Red Plates (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Red Riding Hood The Game (Visual Novel) * Red Spider Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance) * REDVIIL (Action)(Early Access) *Reflection of Mine (Puzzle)(Horror) * Regency Love (Simulation)(Role Playing Game)(Romance) * Regency Solitaire (Cards) *Regeria Hope (Visual Novel)(Simulation) * Rei (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Reigns: Her Majesty (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * The Reject Demon (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Relicta (Adventure)(Upcoming Game) * Remember Me (Action) *Remnants Of Isolation (Role Playing Game) *Remothered: Tormented Fathers (Adventure)(Horror) *Remyadry (Role Playing Game) *Rena And Elin (Role Playing Game) * Republic City High (Visual Novel)(Fanfic)(Same Sex Romance) * République (Action)(Horror) * RESEQUENCED (Action)(Early Access) * Resident Evil 3 (Action) * Resident Evil 6 (Ada's Campaign)(Action)(Horror) * Resident Evil 4: Otome Edition (Visual Novel)(Fanfic)(Romance) * Resette's Prescription ~Book of memory, Swaying scale~ (Adventure)(Puzzle) * Resonance (Japanese) (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Return to Mysterious Island Franchise (Puzzle) *Reunion of Angel (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Revenge or Romance (Visual Novel) *Reverie: An Odd Sim Date (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Reverse Alice - Queen in Wonderland (Visual Novel) *Revolution 60 (Adventure) * Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure Franchise (Role Playing Game)(Romance) * Riana Rouge (Action)(Adult Content) * Ribbon of Green (Visual Novel) *Riddles Of The Past (Hidden Object Game) *My Riding Stables Franchise *The Ring: Terror’s Realm (Horror)(Action) * Rise Against!! (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Rise of Balloons (Puzzle) * Rising Angels Franchise (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Rising Dusk (Puzzle)(Platformer) * Rising Islands (Platformer)(Puzzle) *Rising Runner (Action)(Puzzle)(Platformer) *Ristorante Amore (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Ritual of the Moon (Adventure)(Same Sex Romance) *The Ritual on Weylyn Island (Puzzle)(Horror) *The Rivers of Alice (Puzzle) * The Road of a Dark Mage (Visual Novel) * Road to Emerald (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Road to Guangdong - Story-Based Indie Road Trip Driving Game (公路旅行驾驶游戏) (Simulation)(Driving) * Roah (Action)(Upcoming game) * RockRobin (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Rock Zombie (Action)(Bullet Hell) * Rogue Ops (Action) * Rogue Quest: The Vault of the Lost Tyrant (Adventure) * Rogue Reaper (Action) * Roller Rash (Time Management) *Romance Detective Franchise (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Romance is Dead (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Romance Urban (Visual Novel)(Romance) * My Romantic Three Kingdoms (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Ronin (Action) * Roof & Dragon (Visual Novel) * Roommates: Anne’s Story (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *A Rose in the Twilight (Action) * Rose Cinderella (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Rose Gun Days Franchise (Visual Novel) * Rose Thorns (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Rose of Winter (Visual Novel)(Romance) *The Rose’s Perspective (Visual Novel)(Romance) *The Rose of Segunda (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Rosenkreuzstilette Franchise (Platformer) *My Royal Guardian (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Royal Midnight Kiss (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Ruby & Majesty: Treasure Team (Adventure) * Rugrats: Totally Angelica (Action) * Rule of Rose (Action)(Horror) * Rules They Abide With (Visual Novel) * Rumble Roses Franchise (Beat-em-up) * Run or Die (Action)(Platformer) * Runa's School Story (Adventure)(Visual Novel) * The Rutabega (Visual Novel) *RWBY: Grimm Eclipse (Action)(Beat-em-up) S: * Sable (Adventure)(Upcoming) * Saboteur II: Avenging Angel (Action) *Saccharine: A Misleading Sim Date (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Sacrament (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) *Sacrament of the Zodiac: The Confused Sheep and The Tamed Wolf (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Sacred Line: Genesis (Visual Novel) *Sacred Earth - Promise (Role Playing Game)(Visual Novel) *The Sad Story of Emmeline Burns (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Safari Quest (Match 3) * Sailor Moon Franchise * Saira (Puzzle)(Platformer) * Sairento VR (Action)(Virtual Reality) *Sakura Amidst Chaos aka Samurai Love Ballad PARTY (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Sakura Cupid (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Sakura Dungeon (Role Playing Game)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Sakura Fantasy (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Sakura Gamer (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Sakura Maid 2 (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content)(Consensual tentacles?) *Sakura Maid 3 (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Sakura MMO (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Sakura Nova (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Sakura Sadist (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Sakura Space (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Sakuya (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Sally’s Salon (Time Management) * Sally’s Spa (Time Management) * Samantha Swift Franchise (Hidden Object Game) * Samurai Sword Destiny (Action) * Sanctum Franchise (A)(Strategy) * Sara’s Super Spa (Time Management) * Sarah in the Sky (Adventure) * Satisfaction (Time Management) * Save Our Souls - Episode I (Action) *Save Your Mother (Role Playing Game) * Saving Project: Blind? (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Saving Zoey (Visual Novel)(Horror) *Sayaka Relaunched (Action) *Scallywags (Visual Novel) * A Scar of the Doll (Visual Novel) * Scandal in the Spotlight (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Scar of the Doll (Visual Novel)(Horror) * Scarlett Mysteries: Cursed Child (Hidden Object Game) * Scarlett's Dungeon (Role Playing Game) * Scary Girl (Action)(Platformer) * Schatte ～The Witch and the Fake Shadow～ (Role Playing Game) * School Bus Fun (Time Management) *School Festival (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Schoolgirl x Squid (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Yes, you date a squid) * School Idol (Action) * School of the Dead: Anastasia (Action) * School Wonders Romance (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Science Girls (Role Playing Game) * Scratch (Visual Novel) * Scurge: Hive (Action) * SeaBed (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Season Match (Match-3) *Season of Mystery Franchise (Hidden Object Game) * The Seal of Lycoris (Visual Novel)(Romance) *The Second Reproduction (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Secrets of the Dragon Wheel (Puzzle) * Secret Santa (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Secret Files Franchise (Puzzle) * Secret Little Haven (Action) * The Secret Order Franchise (Hidden Object Game) * My Secret Pets (Visual Novel)(Romance) *My Secret Spies (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Secrets of the Titanic 1912-2012 (P)(A) * Seduce Me the Otome aka Seduce Me (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Seduce Me 2: The Demon War (Visual Novel)(Romance(Same Sex Romance) *Seduce Me: A Lesson In Romance (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Seduce Me: A Succubus’s Sacrifice (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Seduce Me: My Princess (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Seduce Me: Shall We Dance? (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Seduce Me: The Beach Episode (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Seduced in the Sleepless City aka Glass Stilettos in Manhattan aka Sleepless Cinderella: PARTY (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Seed of Evil (Role Playing Game)(Sexual Content) *Seeds of Sylvia (Visual Novel) * Sega Ninja (Action) *Selenon Rising (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Senran Kagura Franchise (Beta-em-up) (Fan service games with lots of jiggling) * Septerra Core: Legacy of the Creator (Role Playing Game)(Rape) * Serafina’s Saga & Serafina’s Crown (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Seraph (Action) *Serenade of the Sirens (Role Playing Game)(Early Access) * Serendipity Next Door (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Serment - Contract with a Devil (Role Playing Game)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * The Seven Districts of Sin: The Tail Makes the Fox - Episode 1 (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Seven Hotties, All my Husbands (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Sexy Serial Killer (Action) * A Shadow Problem (Visual Novel) * Shadowhand (Cards)(Role Playing Game) * The Shadows of Pygmalion (Visual Novel) *Shadows on the Vatican Act II: Wrath (Puzzle) * Shadwen (Action) *Shall we Date?: Actor to be (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date? Angel or Devil (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date? Arabian Dreams -Wildest Tales in Starry Nights- (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date? Blood in Roses (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Shall we Date?: Can’t Say No (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date?: Castle Break (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date?: Demons’ Bond - The Path of Exile - (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date?: Destiny Ninja (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date?: Destiny Ninja 2+ (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date? Eternal Vows -Love beyond time- (VN)® *Shall We Date?: Guard Me, Sherlock! (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date?: Guilty Alice(Visual Novel)(Romance) * Shall we Date?: Heian Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date?: Hero in Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date?: “KONKATSU” for Marriage (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date?: Lost Island (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date? Love Tangle: Finding my Better Half (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date?: Magic Sword (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date?: Mononoke Kiss (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date?: My Fairy Tales (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date?: My Sweet Prince (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date? Never Look Back (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date?: The Niflheim (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall We Date?: Ninja Assassin+ (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date?: Ninja Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall We Date? Ninja Shadow -Her One and Only Love- (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date? Oz+ (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date?: Pirates -Treasured Love in the Ocean (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date？: Scarlet Fate+ (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date?: Scarlet Fate II ~Seasons of Love~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we Date? War of Prayers - Inori no Otome (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shalnor Legends: Sacred Lands (Role Playing Game) *Shan Gui (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Shannon Tweed's Attack Of The Groupies (Simulation) * Shantae Franchise (Platformer) * Shaolin Mystery: Tale of the Jade Dragon Staff (Puzzle) *Shardlight (Puzzle) *She Dreams Elsewhere (Role Playing Game)(Early Access) * Shelter Franchise (Simulation )(Horror) * Shikhondo(食魂徒) - Soul Eater (Bullet Hell) * Shiki no Koi (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Shikkoku no Sharnoth Franchise (Visual Novel)(Adult Content) *Shikkoku no Sharnoth - Sharnoth of the Deepest Black (Visual Novel) *ShineG Franchise (Bullet Hell) * Shinigami no Kiss wa Wakare no Aji ~ A Reaper’s Kiss Tastes Like Farewell (Visual Novel)(Romance) * SHINRAI - Broken Beyond Despair (Visual Novel)(Horror) * Shinsen Renki (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Shoujo City (Simulation)(Early Access) *Shoujo Kakumei Utena ~Someday My Revolution Will Come~ (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Shoumen (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Horror) * A Show of Kindness (Virtual Reality) * Shrinkled (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Shut Up And Dig (Action )(Plaftormer) * Shutter Chance (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Shuyan Saga (Visual Novel)(Action) * Signed X (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Silence (Visual Novel) * Silenced: The House (Visual Novel)(Horror) * Silent Hill 3 (Action)(Puzzle)(Horror) * The Silent Maiden (Visual Novel) *Silent Nights (Visual Novel)(Horror) *Silver Bullet: Prometheus (Action)(Role Playing Game) * Silver Creek Falls (Action) *Simple Answers (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Sinkha Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance) * My Sister (Visual Novel) * Sissy’s Magical Ponycorn Adventure (Action) * Sketchbook: Schoolgirls in Love and Other Assorted Heartbreak (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Skights Franchise ((Visual Novel)(Romance) * Skull Girls (Beat-em-up)(Horror) * Skyborn (Role Playing Game) * Skyland: Heart of the Mountain (Hidden Object) * Skylar & Plux: Adventure On Clover Island (Platformer) *Slap Village: Reality Slap (Puzzle) *Slave's Sword Franchise (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content) *Slayer Shock (Action) *Sleepless Night 2: Ladies’ Night(mare) (Visual Novel)(Horror) * Slender: The Arrival (Action)(Horror) * Slime Rancher (Simulation) * Sling Ming (Puzzle)(Action) * Sloth: Heart to Heart (Visual Novel)(Upcoming Game) *Slumber Party (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * SMASHING THE BATTLE (Action)(Beat-em-up) * Smoke and Sacrifice (Role Playing Game) * SNK Gal’s Fighters (Beat-em-um) * Snow White: Happily Ever After (Action) *So Blonde (Puzzle) * Soap Opera Dash (Time Management) * Soda Girls (Action) * Solace State (Visual Novel)(Upcoming Game) * Solaria Moon (Puzzle) * Song of the Deep (Action)(Puzzle) * Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals Franchise (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult content) * Soon (Visual Novel) * Sophie (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Sora Franchise (Bullet Hell) * Sora wo Kakeru Shoujo - Picture Novel (Visual Novel) * The Sorceress (Role Playing Game) * Sorcery Saga: Curse of the Great Curry God (Role Playing Game) * Sorgina: A Tale of Witches (Adventure)(Platformer) * SoulSet (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Soulslayer～灭魂·误佳期～ (Visual Novel) * Sour Cherry Twist (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Sour Prince (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Sound of Drop - fall into poison - (Visual Novel) *Sound of the Sky: Quintet of Maidens (Visual Novel) *Sounds of Verity (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Souten No Celenaria ~What a Beautiful World~ (Visual Novel)(Adult Content) * Space Channel 5 Franchise (Rhythm) * Space Cadet (Visual Novel)(Adult Content) * Space Fox Kimi (Role Playing Game) *Space Pilgrim Franchise (Role Playing Game) * Spa Mania Franchise (Time Management) * Spartan Fist (Action) *Speakeasy Tonight (Visual Novel)(Romance) *SpellFront (Action)(Early Access) *Spero: The Forest Dwellers (Visual Novel) *The Spiral Scouts (Adventure)(Puzzle) * Spirited Heart Deluxe (Simulation)(Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Spirits of Xanadu (Action) * Spooky Cats (Platformer) *Spring; A New Beginning (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Fanfic) *Spring Ball Trouble (Visual Novel)(Romance) * A Stable Relationship (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Horse romance, don’t ask) * The St Christopher's School Lockdown (Adventure) * The Stalin Subway: Red Veil (Action) * Stalker&Yandere (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Stalking Love Secrets of Me ~Forbidden Romance~ aka Secrets of Me (Visual Novel)(Romance) *StarCraft 2 : Nova Covert Ops (Strategy)(DLC) * Star Project (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Star Story Saga: Renaissance (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Star Waker (Simulation) * Star Wars: Jedi Fighter (Action) * Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (Action) * STARDROP (Adventure)(Early Access) * The Stargazers (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Starlight of Aeons (Visual Novel) *Starlight Dreamers (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Starlight Vega (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Starlit Flowers (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Starry Sky Franchise (Role Playing Game)(Simulation)(Visual Novel)(Romance) *Star Story Saga: Renaissance (Visual Novel) *Starstruck Love (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Star-Crossed Myth (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Stars in Their Eyes (Visual Novel) * Steal Princess (Puzzle)(Platformer) *Steam and Metal (Bullet Hell) *SteamWorld Dig 2 (Action) * Steel Harbinger (Action) *Still Life Franchise (Puzzle)(Horror) *Stitched (Adventure)(Horror) * Stolen (Action) * The Stolen Diamond Ring (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Stone Age Cafe (Time Management) *Storm Lover (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Storm Of Spears RPG (Role Playing Game) *Story of Fairy Place (Match 3) * Story of Eve - A Hero's Study (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content)(Rape) * Straight Up: Sister-Zoned (Visual Novel) * Stranded In Time (Adventure) * Strange Telephone (Adventure) * My Strange Lovers (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Strangers of the Power Franchise (Role Playing Game)(Same Sex Romance) * Stray Cat Crossing (Role Playing Game) * Strawberry Shortcake Franchise *Strawberry Vinegar (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Romance between a nine year old girl and a female demon?) * Stray Souls: Dollhouse Story (Hidden Object Game) * Stretch Panic (Platformer) * Strikey Sisters (Action) * The Stroke of Midnight (Puzzle) *A Stupid Love Story (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) * Submerged (Action) * Sugar’s Delight ((Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *SUGURI Franchise (Bullet Hell) * SummerCamp (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Summer Found Me (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Summer Heat Beach Volleyball (Sport) * Summer in Mara (Role Playing Game)(Upcoming Game) * Summer Paradise (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Summer Paradise Redux (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Summer Schoolgirls (Visual Novel) *Summer Snow ~First Love~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Summoner 2 (Role Playing Game) * Sundered (Role Playing Game) * Sunset (Simulation) * Sunrise (Visual Novel) * Supercow (Platformer) * Superbrothers: Sword & Sworcery (Puzzle * Super Army of Tentacles 3: The Search for Army of Tentacles 2 (Visual Novel) * Super Chibi Knight (Action)(Role Playing Game) * Super Cloudbuilt (Action)(Platformer) *Super House of Dead Ninjas (Action)(Platformer) * Super Granny Franchise (Action)(Platformer) * SUPER KINKY (Action)(Adult Content) *Super Night Riders (Driving)(Sports) *Super Pillow Fight (Beat-em-up) * Super Princess Peach (Action)(Platformer)(Puzzle) * Super Otome Quest (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Super Trench Attack 2 (Strategy) *Surrogate (Action) *The Surrogate (Virtual Reality) *Suzy Cube (Platformer) *My Sweet Bodyguard aka To Love & Protect (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Sweet fantasy (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Sweet Fuse: At Your Side (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Sweet Lily Dreams (Role Playing Game) * My Sweet Proposal ~Will You Marry Me?~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Sweet Scandal ~ My Love Report ~ (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Sweet Scandal Returns (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Swan Song (Visual Novel) * Sweet Volley High (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Sweethearts (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Sweetopia (Time Management) * Swimming Anime Dating sim (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Fanfic) * Sword of Asumi (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * Sword Daughter (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Swordswoman Sapphie (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) * Syberia Franchise (Puzzle) *Sydney’s World (Role Playing Game) * Sylvio (Puzzle)(Horror) * Synchronicity (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Syrup and the Ultimate Sweet (Visual Novel) T: * Taarradhin (Visual Novel) * Tacoma (Simulation) *TAIKER (Action)(Platformer)(Role Playing Game) *Taimumari (Action)(Platformer) *A Tale of Caos: Overture (Puzzle) *A Tale of a Meeting (Visual Novel) *The Tale of Doris and the Dragon (Puzzle) *The Tale of the Talking Frog (Visual Novel) * Tales of Berseria (Roley Playing Game) * Tales From The Dragon Mountain: The Strix (Puzzle) * Tales of Lagoona: Orphans of the Ocean (Puzzle) * Tamara the 13th (Puzzle) * Tasty Shafts (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content)(Threesome with male twins?) * Tea & Sympathy (Visual Novel) * Tea Society of a Witch (Visual Novel) * My Teacher (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Temperance (Visual Novel) *TesserAct (Puzzle) *Tesy Birth Story (Visual Novel)(Seems to be about giving birth, not sure about this one) *TF2 DATING SIM: HIGH SCHOOL AU (Visual Novel)(Romance) * That Cheap and Sacred Thing (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Theatre Of The Absurd (Hidden Object Game) *These nights in Cairo (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * These Yellow Eyes (Visual Novel) * They Bleed Pixels (Beat-em-up)(Platformer) * Thief of Thieves: Season One (Adventure) * The Third Ingredient (Visual Novel) *Thinking Of You (Visual Novel) *Thinking with Time Machine (Puzzle)(Portal 2 Mod) * This, My Soul (Visual Novel)(Romance) *This World Unknown (Visual Novel) *Those Without Names (Visual Novel) *Through the Woods (Puzzle)(Horror) *Tidal Affair: Before The Storm (Action)(Strategy) * Tiger’s Eye Franchise (Hidden Object Game)(Romance) * Tikibar (Time Management) * Time Gal (Action)(Interactive Movie) *A Time of Life (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Fanfic) * Time Mysteries Franchise (Puzzle) * Time Recoil (Action) * Time to love, ladies! ◆ Love Story of Share House (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Time’s Up! Turn the Page (Visual Novel) * Timeless (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) * Timespinner (Action)(Platformer) * To the Core (Action) *To Libertad (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Tobari and the Night of the Curious Moon (Platformer) * Toby’s Tales - Curse of the Stairwell (Visual Novel) * Toilet in Wonderland (This game is apparently about constipation, IDEK)(Action) *Tokimeki KuroBasu –Kise Side- (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Tokimeki KuroBasu –Kuroko Side– (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Tokimeki KuroBasu –Murasakibara Side– (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Tokimi Memorial Girls Side Franchise (Simulation)(Visual Novel)(Romance) * Tokyo Dark (Visual Novel)(Horror) *Tomato Soup for the Heart (Visual Novel) *Tomb Raider Franchise (Action) * Toren (Puzzle) * Toribi: Prelude (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Torrey & The Vampire (Visual Novel)(Adult Content) * Touch Detective Franchise (Action) * Touhou Franchise (Bullet Hell) * Tour de Pharmacy (Visual Novel) * The Tower of Five Hearts (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Tower Hunter: Erza's Trial (Role Playing Game)(Early Access) *The Town of Light (Puzzle)(Horror) *My Traditional Princes (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Traffic Department 2192 (Action) * Trainpunk Run (Action) * Transport Troubles (Same Sex Romance) * Transistor (Action)(Role Playing Game) * Tranluscent (Visual Novel) * Trapped (Visual Novel) * Trapt (Action)(Strategy) * Trauma (Platformer) *Traverser (Puzzle) *Treasure Hunter Claire (Role Playing Game)(Sexual Content) * Treasure Seekers: Visions of Gold (Puzzle) * Trick & Treat (Role Playing Game) *Trigger (Visual Novel) * Triggerheart Exelica (Bullet Hell) * Trouble Shooter (Action) * Troll’s Fairy Tale (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Trouble Witches Origin - Episode1 Daughters of Amalgam - (Action)(Bullet Hell) *True Lover’s Knot (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Match-3) *True Love Sweet Lies (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Trulon: The Shadow Engine (Role Playing Game)(Strategy) * A truth to be told (Visual Novel) *TSIOQUE (Puzzle) * Tsukihime Plus-Disc aka Alliance of Ilusionary Eyes (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) *A Tsundere Carol (Visual Novel) *Tunnel Vision (Visual Novle)(Same Sex Romance) * Turnabout of Courage (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) *The Turing Test (Puzzle) *Turnover (Action) *Twilight Hunters (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Twin Blue Moons (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * Twin Faces (Visual Novel) * Twin Sector (Puzzle) * TWINKLE STAR SPRITES (Bullet Hell) * The Twins (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Twins of the Pasture (Simulation)(Adult Content) *Two Steps Back (Visual Novel)(Horror) *Typical (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Tyrfing Cycle (Action)(Early Access)Category:Female Protagonists U: * Ubermosh Franchise (Action) * ULTIMATE HARDBASS DEFENCE (Action)(Early Access) *Ultionus: A Tale of Petty Revenge (Action)(Platformer) * UmJammer Lammy (Rhythm) *Umihara Kawase Franchise (Action)(Platformer) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni Hane (Visual Novel) *Unaided: 1939 (Action) * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (Action) * Undead Lovers (Visual Novel)(Romance) *The Undead Syndrome (Action)(Horror) * Under the Sycamore Tree (Visual Novel) * Unfinished Tales: Illicit Love (Puzzle) * UnHolY DisAsTeR (Action)(Sexual Content) * Unmoor (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Unplanned AMOUR (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Unrest (Role Playing Game)(Simulation) * Untamed: Life of a Cougar (Simulation) * Untold Myth 1st Tale -Earthbreaking Flight- (Visual Novel) * Urban Chaos (Action) * URO (Rhythm) V: * The Vagrant (Role Playing Game) * My Vet Practice Franchise *VA-11 HALL-A (Visual Novel)(Simulation) * Vagrant Hearts Franchise (Role Playing Game) * Vallis Franchise (Platformed) * VALKYRIE DRIVE (Beat-em-up) * Valkyrie Profile Franchise (Role Playing Game) * Vampire Legends: The True Story of Kisilova *Vampire Lollipop (Visual Novel) *A Vampyre Story (Puzzle) *The Vanderson Family Grave (Visual Novel) * Vanguard Princess (Beat-em-up) *Vanquish: The Adventures of Lady Exton (Action)(Platformer) *As Vast as the Sea (Visual Novel) * Velvet Assassin (Action) * Velocity Franchise (Bullet Hell) * Venetica (Action)(Role Playing Game)(Romance) * Vera Blanc Franchise (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Adult Content) * Vera Swings (Action) * A Very Splendid Otome Game (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Vicarwissen (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Vicky Saves the Big Dumb World (Action)(Platformer) *The Vigilante: Single Shot Justice (Visual Novel) * Vinyl Goddess from Mars (Action)(Platformer) * Viola (Role Playing Game)(Platformer) * Violett (Puzzle) *Viridescent Dragon Franchise (Visual Novel) *Virginia (Adventure) *Virgo Vs The Zodiac (Role Playing Game) *Visions from the Other Side (Visual Novel) *Vitamin Girl (Action) * Vixen (Visual Novel) * Vixen (Platformer) * VKT Prime System Crash (Text Adventure) *Void And Meddler (Puzzle) * Void and Nothingness (Visual Novel) * Voltage Drop (Action) * Vortex (Visual Novel) W: * The Wagering of Wrath (Visual Novel) * The Walking Dead: The Final Season (Action)(Horror) * The Walking Dead Season 2 (Action)(Horror) * The Walking Dead: Michonne (Action)(Horror) * The Wandering Child (Visual Novel) *Wanted: Dragon (Visual Novel) *Wargroove (Strategy) * War of the Dead Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Warehouse and Logistics Simulator (Simulation) * Wars and Warriors: Joan of Arc (Action) * Wasteland Angel (Action) * Watch Me Jump (Adventure)(Sports) * Weak Drug (Visual Novel) * My Wedding and 7 Rings (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Wedding Dash Franchise (Time Management)(Romance) * Wet (Action) * What Never Was (Adventure)(Puzzle) * What Remains of Edith Finch (Adventure)(Horror) * What!? My Neighbors Are Demons!!? (Upcoming Game)(Sexual Content) * The Wheel of Time (Action) * Wheels of Aurelia (Adventure) * When I Rule the World (Visual Novel) *When Love Strikes (Visual Novel) *When Our Journey Ends - A Visual Novel (Visual Novel) *Where Adabanas Grow: An Asian Sim Date (Visual Novel) *Where the Bees Make Honey (Adventure)(Upcoming Games) *WHERE'S PHANTOM THIEF (Action) *Whisper of a Rose (Role Playing Game) *Whispering Willows (Puzzle) * White Box (Visual Novel) * White Day (Visual Novel)(Romance) * White Fog (Visual Novel) * The White Chamber (Puzzle) (Horror) * White Noise (Visual Novel) *The White Room (Visual Novel) * White Lies & Sweet Nothings (Visual Novel) * Whispers of a Machine (Adventure)(Upcoming Game) * Who Am I: The Tale of Dorothy (Adventure)(Simulation) * Wicce (Action) *Wicked Witches (Action)(Puzzle) *A Wife and Mother: How Far Would You Go? (Visual Novel)(Adult Content) *A Wild Catgirl Appears! (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *The Wild Eternal (Adventure) * Wilder (Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * WILL: A Wonderful World / WILL：美好世界 (Visual Novel)(Puzzle) * The Wilting Amaranth (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * The Window Box (Visual Novel)(Sexual Content)(Upcoming Game) * Windy Capital (Visual Novel) *The Wind’s Disciple (Visual Novel)(Horror) *Winged Sakura Franchise (Role Playing Game) * Wings of Glass 玻璃の羽 (Action) * Wings of Horus (Match 3) * Wings of Vi (Platformer) * Winter Bliss ~Meeting You~ (Visual Novel)(Romance)z * Winter Voices (Role Playing Game)(Rape) * Witch/Knight (Visual Novel) * The Witch and The Warrior (Role Playing Game)(Strategy) * Witch Apprentice Eleanor (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * WITCH-BOT MEGLILO (Action) * Witch Hunters: Stolen Beauty (Puzzle) * W.I.T.C.H. Franchise * Witch Spell (Visual Novel)(Horror) * Witch Thief (Action) * Witch’s Cat (Puzzle) * The Witch’s House (Action)(Horror) * The Witch’s Scissors (Visual Novel)(Horror) * A Witch’s Tale (Role Playing Game) * The Witch's Yarn (Adventure) * Witch’s Wish (Action)(Visual Novel) * WitchAction (Action) * Witches at Summer’s End (Visual Novel) * The Witches' Tea Party (Adventure) *Witchwood Academy (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *With His Father’s Sword (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) *Without Within (Visual Novel) *Without Within 2 (Visual Novel) *Wizard Tower (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Wolfsong (Role Playing Game) * Women’s Murder Club: Games of Passion (Puzzle) *Woman Wrapt in a Player’s Hide (Visual Novel) * Wonderland (Text Adventure) * The Wonders of Glue (Visual Novel) * Woolfe - The Red Hood Diaries (Action)(Horror) * Wonderful Everyday Down the Rabbit-Hole (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) * My World My Way (Role Playing Game)(Romance) * The Worthy Bride (Visual Novel) *Wounded by Words (Visual Novel) *Written in the Sky (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * Wurm: Journey to the Center of the Earth (Action)(Platformer) X: * X-Blades (Action) * X-Note (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Xena: Warrior Princess Franchise * Xenochamber (Action)(Early Access) * Xenosaga Franchise (Role Playing Game) * Xmas Shooting - Scramble!! (Action)(Bullet Hell) * XOXO Droplets Franchise (Visual Novel) Y: *Yakuza Kiss (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Early Access) *Yandere in 100 Words (Visual Novel) *Yandere School (Action)(Horror)(Sexual Content) *Yandere Simulator (Action)(Horror)(Beta) *Yandere Simulator: The Prequel - The Visual Novel (Visual Novel)(Fanfic) * Yesterday’s Dream (Visual Novel) * Yi and the Thousand Moons (Adventure) * Yissa Deep Realms (Platformer) * Yo-Jin-Bo The Bodyguards (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Yomawari Franchise (Puzzle)(Horror) * Yoshida Aikou’s Valentine’s Day - A Not So Eternal Memory (Visual Novel) * You Are Not The Hero (Role Playing Game)(Upcoming Game) *You Never Left (Visual Novel)(Romance) * The Yule Fabulous (Visual Novel)(Romance) * Yumi’s Odd Odyssey (Puzzle)(Platformer) * Yume Nikki Franchise (Horror) *Yuri no Yume (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content)(Horror) *Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru (Visual Novel) *Y;N (Visual Novel) Z: * Zanzarah: The Hidden Portal (Role Playing Game) * Zelda’s Adventure (Action) * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (Action) * Zen Fashion (Time Management) * Zodiac Axis (Simulation)(Visual Novel) Other: * <3 (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) * @CameliaGirls (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) * (P)lanets - the life of normalcy has ended! (Visual Novel)(Romance) * text - A Summer Story (Visual Novel) * サバイバルメソッド Survival Method (Action)(Adult Content) * 天风之光 ~ Touhou Fan of Destiny (Role Playing Game) * 弹幕音乐绘 ～风雷幻奏曲～ / Barrage Musical ~A Fantasy of Tempest~ (Bullet Hell) * 战术狂想1(Chimera of Tactics 1) (Strategy) * 救う(SHE SAVE) (Action) * 月夜下的紅茶杯 ~ Blacktea With Moon (Visual Novel)(Role Playing Game)(Same Sex Romance) * 東方幕華祭 TouHou Makuka Sai ~ Fantastic Danmaku Festival (Bullet Hell) * 永冻之壳 The Shell of Permafrost (Role Playing Game)(Same Sex Romance) * 永遠消失的幻想鄉 ～ The Disappearing of Gensokyo (Bullet Hell) * 甜点恋人 / Pastry Lovers (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Role Playing Game)(Romance) * ＜/reality＞ (Visual Novel) Category:Sex and Gender Category:Video Games, Category:Video Games